Graduating Class
by toolbox
Summary: James Sirius Potter’s graduating class is about as wild as they come.


**Graduating Class**

**Summary:** James Sirius Potter's graduating class is about as wild as they come.

**Author's Notes: **This just popped into my head one day, and I decided that I really wanted to write it. There are a couple of character's that I use from the New Generation that was in the epilogue, but there are twelve that I came up with on my own and aren't canon. However, to make it easy for me, all of the characters I "made" have one canon parent character and they use that parent's last name. This is meant to be a series, and not all of the installments will include every character, but every character does get their part in the overall series.

Just to break down the characters so it's easier for you, I included this list:  
**Professors –** Headmistress McGonagall, Coach Oliver Wood, Professor Teddy Lupin (I decided to make him the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor).  
**Gryffindors –** James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley, Marcus Jordan, Vanessa Chang, Alicia Abbott, and Jessica Brown.  
**Slytherins – **Scorpius Malfoy, Acario Lestrange, Korvin Lestrange, Belle Lestrange, Cecelia Parkinson, and Tessa Krum.  
**Other – **Gretchen Davies, Jason Corner, and Nicholas Zabini.

_This series contains adult content with het, slash, and femmeslash if things go according to plan!_

These characters will all be used at some point during the series.  
Enjoy!

*

_**Prologue: Who's Dating Who?**_

"Alicia, over here!" a girl shouts. She is standing on a bench at the Gryffindor table, waving at her friend over the sea of black robes. Her eyes are gleaming and her lips are spread wide into a smile. Her mouth is devilish, and spews all of the latest gossip like a running faucet. "Alicia, I saved you a seat!"

Alicia Abbott spots one of her best friends, Jessica Brown, and grins as she pushes her way through the blockage of students ahead of her. Plenty of people curse at her, a few bump her back, and nearly every person she rams into gives her some sort of evil glance, but Alicia doesn't have the patience or the courtesy to care.

Finally, Alicia manages to free herself from two large girls that are between her and Jessica. "Good God, Gretchen is such a fat cow," Alicia says as she fixes her hair into its previous blond, sleek perfection. She doesn't care that the "fat cow," Gretchen Davies, is behind her and probably overheard her. In fact, she hopes Gretchen does hear her. Perhaps it will inspire her to lose a few pounds. "Where's Nessa?"

"Oh, she's just over there chatting with some boy," Jessica tells her in a matter-of-fact tone, and she bobs her head in Vanessa Chang's direction, their other friend. "I don't even know if he's in our year. In fact, I don't even think I've seen him at _all_."

"Who cares what year he's in, he's _hot_!" Alicia says with a wide grin as she cranes her head to get a better look. "I've seen him before. Sixth year. Forgot what House he's in. Not too dark, not too light, just right. His name is Nicholas Zabini, I think."

Jessica considers what Alicia tells her, and slumps back down. "Give it up, Alicia. Even if Nessa doesn't go for him, he'd still be off-limits in her eyes. Just sit down."

"If she gives him up, she's _crazy_!" Alicia exclaims, but takes a seat opposite Jessica. "So, what's the latest gossip from the summer? Heard anything good?"

Jessica laughs as if she's got better things to talk about, but sits up a bit straighter to lay down all of the juicy details because she's actually been waiting all day for this. "Well, do you want the juiciest first, or should we work our way up?"

"Hmm... juiciest first!"

"Okay, well, I _heard_, so I don't really know if it's true yet or not, but I _heard_, that Gretchen Davies is pregnant," Jessica told Alicia with an evil smile as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Which probably explains why her ass is so huge now and her stomach is a little pudgy."

"Her boobs are also bigger," Alicia says, looking over her shoulder as she examines Gretchen's body from across the hall, just to make sure. "Wow, she definitely looks pregnant. Who's the dad?"

"Well, I am not really sure," Jessica says with a frown. She wants to know just as bad as Alicia does, if not more, but lately it's been hard for her to get any dirt on her classmates. Once Jessica knows, word spreads like a forest fire, so people tend to avoid telling her anything. "I know for a fact she was dating Jason Corner, but they're always on and off. Idiots. But I heard she was caught fooling around with Coach Wood."

"_Coach Oliver Wood_?!" Alicia asks, in a near shriek. Jessica's eyes are wide and her expression is one of _shut the hell up or you get no more information_,_ s_o Alicia does. "How do you know?"

"I heard some girls talking about the two of them having a bit more of an intimate relationship than just coach and Quidditch player. Maybe that's the reason her and Corner can never seem to get along," she says with an evil grin. "Make sure you pass the word onto Vanessa. You know she'll freak when she hears."

"But she hates her," Alicia points out as she looks back over her shoulder at Gretchen.

"So? Who cares?" Jessica asks, looking at Alicia as if she's gone completely mental.

Alicia rolls her eyes as she turns back to Jessica. "I was just thinking that if she's really pregnant, she probably doesn't need the extra stress from Nessa calling her names, but for my brief moment of pity, I forgot how much of a bitch Gretchen actually is."

"Exactly, so you don't care, right?" Jessica asks, but it doesn't really matter what Alicia's answer is. If she does care, she'll still tell Vanessa. She'll still tell everyone else she knows, and eventually, the whole school will be talking about it.

"Nah, you can do it," Alicia says with a smile as Jessica's face lights up a bit more. "What other gossip do you have for me?"

"Okay, well, I heard from someone that apparently Malfoy has a thing for James," Jessica said rather quietly. That secret, since it had to do with James, who was a sort of good friend of hers, had to be kept somewhat on the down low.

"_WHAT_?! James _Potter_?" Alicia asked, nearly having a heart attack frpm the news. When she saw the look on Jessica's face, however, she managed to collect herself. "But, Malfoy _hates_ James. He hates all of the Potters, and everything to do with them. Why on earth would he have a _thing_ for James?"

Jessica put her hands in the air defensively. "Hey now, it's just what I heard. It could just be a rumor."

"Is Malfoy even... _into boys_?" Alicia asked in almost a whisper, which was pretty commendable. While Jessica's mouth wide open to anyone who would listen, Alicia was loud, and she hardly ever kept her voice down anywhere else other than in class.

"How am I supposed to know? I am not friends with him. He's a jerk," Jessica says as if what Alicia just asked her was the stupidest question she's ever heard.

"You usually know everything about everyone here," Alicia told her in a bored sort of way, and didn't comment to Jessica's "_almost everything about everyone"_ comment. Instead, she pressed on. "I thought he had been dating Belle Lestrange? Or Tessa Krum. One of those. Or, hell, maybe both of them."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. But I've heard that Tessa's also been messing around with Acario _and _Korvin."

Alicia couldn't manage to keep her voice down now. "Ew, but they are brothers! That is so gross!"

"Yeah, well, Tessa is gross, so it makes sense for her," Jessica points out just as Vanessa joins them. "Look who decided to remember her two best friends."

Vanessa sat down next to Alicia and grinned widely. "Sorry for the hold up," she says, as she flashes a smile back at Nicholas over her shoulder.

Alicia and Jessica stare at her with stern looks. "So, what are you doing with Zabini?"

"Yeah, do you guys have a thing?"

"Are you two _dating_?"

Vanessa held up her hands to shush her two friends. "What's with the twenty questions?" she asks, but then diverts back to a dopey sort of smile that makes Alicia and Jessica cringe in embarrassment for their friend. "We're just, you know, friends. Testing the waters, I guess."

"Well, at least he's attractive, even if he is younger," Alicia says with a sigh, and rests her head on her palm. "I guess I approve."

"He is attractive, isn't he? I heard his dad was kind of a bit of a looker when he went to Hogwarts," Vanessa tells them. Her eyes are glazed over with some new kind of affection for her. Sure, she's had crushes, even flings with some guys in her class, but never has she felt lovestruck. Alicia and Jessica rolled their eyes.

"Well, once Nessa comes out of the twilight zone, I can continue," Jessica says, and Alicia and Vanessa are suddenly all ears. Jessica smiles, and airs out some more dirty laundry. "Marcus and Cecelia are kinda, an item."

"What?!" Vanessa spats. "Marcus Jordan and Cecelia Parkinson?"

"But he's a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin," Alicia says, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, well, I don't think they really care. And besides, Cecelia's nothing like the other Slytherins. She's pretty much been disowned by her entire family because of it, I've heard. And Marcus isn't really the type of guy that judges other people," Jessica explains, but clearly, she thinks that the couple is just as weird of mix as Alicia and Vanessa do.

"Well, whatever. It's not like we were lining up to date Marcus, so I don't really mind," Vanessa tells them as she looks back at Nicholas and waves. She is in another world with Nicholas, even though he is across the room. Alicia and Jessica decide that getting her to pay attention to them would be like fighting a losing battle. They roll their eyes, and continue gossiping about who's dating who. As they do, an attractive, curvy girl in their year walks past the Gryffindor table. Her gray knit skirt is so short that her red panties peak out a bit. Her button-down white shirt is open so that her cleavage is exposed. When she walks, her hips sway. Her hair is thick and silky; the waves of black cascade down her back. It is rumored that she keeps it so long so that the guys she's with have something to pull. Her skin is perfect and fair, and her eyes are a pretty crystal blue.

"Hey, hoe!" Fred Weasley calls out, cupping his mouth so that he is certain Belle Lestrange can hear his insult. His friend, James, laughs like it's the best joke he's heard.

Belle Lestrange turns her head, looks over her shoulder directly at Fred and gives him the finger.

"Wow, Lestrange, I didn't know you liked to use Muggle hand gestures," James calls out to her. His voice drips in everything a teenage boy is; he wants to show off for his friends, and he wants to make sure everyone knows he's the big man on campus.

"Well, Potter, when dealing with filth, I do," she says, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. James immediately looks at her chest, and gulps.

"I know a different kind of hand gesture that James would like from you, Lestrange!" Fred calls out, and he has to duck to avoid a thwart from his friend.

"_Shut up! I do not!_" James yelps, and his voice cracks just loud enough for Belle Lestrange to be able to hear it.

"Sorry, Potter. I don't give '_hand gestures_' to boys," Belle says, and she turns away to join her friends at her own table.

Fred is nearly on the floor, he is laughing so hard. James can tell that his face is flushed, and he cannot seem to remember how to move, or do much of anything else for that matter. Fred points at James, holds his stomach, and howls with more laughter.

"Shut _up_, it honestly wasn't _that_ funny!" Alicia has to yell at Fred for him to hear, and when he doesn't stop, she huffs a bit and crosses her arms over her chest. "He never listens."

"Well, he doesn't really have to listen to you anymore. You guys broke up last March," Vanessa points out, with no real sympathy despite the fact that she knows that Alicia still isn't quite over Fred. Alicia shoots her the nastiest of looks, and bites the side of her cheek to keep from crying.

Jessica looks at Alicia and genuinely does feel sorry for her, but she doesn't say anything. She just looks away and hopes that one of them will change the subject before she has to.

"Do you guys think Nick will ask me out?" Vanessa suddenly asks. She tries to act as though she knows for sure that he will, but her two friends can see a bit of uncertainty in her eyes.

Jessica's the first to answer. "Definitely, Nessa! He'd be insane not to. You'd be the best he'd ever get," she tells her, not really meaning it, because how is she supposed to know if Nicholas Zabini will or won't find a better girl than Vanessa in his lifetime? She does know, however, that it'll make Vanessa feel better.

"Yeah? What do you think, Alicia?" Vanessa asks as if the comment she made before and the fact that Alicia is upset don't exist.

Jessica kicks Alicia from under the table when she doesn't answer right away. "What? Oh – um, yeah, sure, Nessa. He'd be crazy not to ask you out."

Vanessa smiles widely and beams at them.

*

The feast is long and drawn out. Headmistress McGonagall always has too much to say, and about halfway through her first sentence, most of the students have already zoned out. Gretchen Davies makes an effort to try and listen, but when McGonagall goes over the rules of the school, she groans and clutches her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other. Her friends look at her; they're all worried she'd come down with food poisoning from the meal and are secretly wondering if they, too, are going to get it. Gretchen just barely manages to tell them that she's okay, and just going to go to the restroom.

She gets up from her bench and runs out of the Great Hall as quietly as she can, but she knows that every eye is probably on her and not on Headmistress McGonagall. Especially Jason Corner's, who also gets up from the table and chases after his on-and-off girlfriend.

He finds Gretchen before she can make it to the restroom, grabs a hold of her arm, and pulls her back to face him. "Gretch, you okay?"

Gretchen nearly has tears in her eyes, but she no longer has her hand over her mouth. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just felt a bit sick earlier, but it's going away," she tells him, rubbing her stomach as she tries to remember when the last time she was on her menstrual cycle.

"Do you think it was something you ate, sweetie?" Jason asks, rubbing her arms with his warm palms, and immediately, it soothes her.

"I dunno. Probably. I _hope_ so," she tells him softly as she wraps his arms around her and leans her head on his shoulder. "I think it was just bad cramps."

"It's okay, it'll go away," he tells her in a soft voice as he gently traces circles on her lower back and presses his lips softly against her cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

Gretchen sighs, and tilts her head to the side so he can also kiss her neck. "Yes, you make me feel so much better, Jason."

Jason Corner takes this as an invite. He figures they are together, or maybe they aren't at this moment – he isn't entirely sure – but that is all likely to change. He kisses a gentle line down Gretchen's neck and brings his hands around to cup her swelled breasts. She moans into his mouth, and guides them to the wall of a corridor, and Jason pushes her against it. But not too hard. Never too hard with her. He treats her like she's glass.

Jason's intent with just kissing her until the corridor fills up with students leaving the Great Hall to go back to their dormitories, but Gretchen breaks the kiss and guides his hands down from her breasts and to the hem of her skirt. Jason's breath hitches, and he looks at his girlfriend-ish with a questioning glance, and she nods at him as if to tell him that this is what she wants. Jason nods back at her, nervously, and dips his hand into her skirt and laced panties so that his warm fingers press gently against her skin just a bit below her navel.

Gretchen sighs and finds Jason's lips again. She kisses him softly as she pushes his hand down further into her panties until his hand just barely ghosts over her cunt. She breaks the kiss just long enough to whimper, "_Please_..."

Jason, too, gives a soft sort of whimper as he presses his fingers against her. She buckles slightly, and he immediately stops, wondering if she's become ill again, but then she grinds softly against his hand and moans weakly for more. Jason considers, and slides one finger to press lightly against her slit, and Gretchen kisses and sucks the skin of Jason's neck.

Jason slides his finger into Gretchen in one smooth motion. She moans into his ear, and he's afraid that someone has heard them, but he can't care too much because she is whining for more. He removes his finger only to add another this time as he moves in and outside of her, and she is grinding so hard back against his hand that Jason is not sure if he can hold her weight for much longer.

"I love you, baby," Jason whispers into Gretchen's ear, and she comes.

*

When Gretchen is back at her dormitory, she rushes over to her trunk, digs through it, and pulls out a Muggle pregnancy test that she brought with her to school for emergencies only. She carefully stores it in her pocket, looks over her shoulder to make sure no other girls are watching her, and she hurries off to the bathroom for a few minutes in hell while she waits to see if she's pregnant or not.

She pisses on it. A couple minutes pass. It's positive.


End file.
